1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic systems, and more particularly, to decision feedback equalization of received signals.
2. Background
As digital systems technology has advanced, data transmission rates have increased accordingly. Data transmission rates of over 1 Gb/s (gigabit per second) are commonplace in many digital system components, such as high-speed communications links digital integrated circuits. Digital signals transmitted over such high-speed communications links may be received by receiver circuits that are configured to sample received signals in order to determine their correct value (e.g., logic 0 or logic 1). Bit errors may be introduced if received signals are sampled incorrectly.
Decision feedback equalization (DFE) for sampling signals in high-speed communications linkes. In implementing a receiver configured to perform DFE, the history of previous data transmissions may be considered. More particularly, for a particular signal path, a receiver using DFE may use information about bits previously transmitted on that signal line. A DFE receiver may feed back information based on received bits to compensate for inter-symbol interference and jitter that may have been introduced by one or more previously received bits. Based on the compensation provided by the use of DFE, the occurrence of bit errors may be reduced, if not eliminated.